


Pinky promise

by Leizy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Langa is good at feelings, M/M, Making Up, Rain, curing my depression, spoiler for ep.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leizy/pseuds/Leizy
Summary: "Don't you know how much I…," Reki stopped his sentence abruptly. His heart beat faster than ever and the only thing separating the tears from rain was the salty taste on his tongue and warmth rolling across his cheeks, dropping off his chin then the stone pavement.Langa's face was slightly blurred from Reki's vision, still he could see the fair features and pale blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes. "How much you what…?" Langa had barely raised his voice this argument but now it was almost higher than the fiery teens. "How much you hate me!?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	Pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this work :)

_"Don't you know how much I…,"_ Reki stopped his sentence abruptly. His heart beat faster than ever and the only thing separating the tears from rain was the salty taste on his tongue and warmth rolling across his cheeks, dropping off his chin then the stone pavement. 

  
  


Langa's face was slightly blurred from Reki's vision, still he could see the fair features and pale blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes. "How much you what…?" Langa had barely raised his voice this argument but now it was almost higher than the fiery teens. _"How much you hate me!?"_

  
  


The words didn't make sense to Reki. _Hate Langa?_ He was cut off guard and simply stared. Tried to turn the words that just came out of his friend's mouth to something that wasn't completely stupid. 

  
  


"Do you hate me?" Langa's voice wasn't high anymore. "You barely talk to me anymore, you won't even look at me. What did I do wrong?"

  
  


"I-I…" 

  
  


"You what?" And he screamed again. Loud enough for the neighbours to hear but none of them cared. 

  
  


Reki stood close to Langa now. Both of them subconsciously taking steps further towards each other. If Reki reached out his arm he would feel the soaked fabric of Langa's shirt. 

  
  


"I…" ' _Love you Langa'_ Reki wanted to say it so badly. But the words wouldn't form. No _,_ he was afraid, to break whatever string of friendship they'd built up for a month. He tried again, "I… _don't hate you."_

  
  


Reki wasn't sure if Langa cried. His eyes were bloodshot but it could've been from the rain, _could it?_ He looked hurt, though. Reki forced himself to stare into his eyes, the eyes he'd come to know so well. Darker outer line and almost grey spots towards the middle. 

  
  


Langa waited for Reki's next words. They didn't come. It felt like his throat was set on fire, forcing him to choose carefully between words. He'd always had problem expressing himself. Words didn't work…

  
  


Reki reached out, not caring anymore if Langa chose to abandon him fully. Fast enough so Langa couldn't reach and slow enough to not slam their faces hurtfully together. The skin on Langa's neck was cold and so was Reki's palm but it didn't matter.

  
  


In one last selfish, impulsive attempt to spare it all Reki connected their lips. If Langa didn't want to associate with him anymore, at least he'd get to kiss him. Reki expected Langa to make a disgusted noise or hit him… but Langa didn't. 

  
  


The taller boy relaxed into the touch as to melt through it, his eyes fluttered close. He put his hands on Reki's lower back and drew him closer.

  
  


" _Reki_ …" he whispered.

  
  


Reki shivered, even though a comfortable warmth spread through his body and the clothes sticking to his skin didn't bother him anymore. Thousands of birds fluttered their wings against his ribcage, he was sure Langa could hear his heart. But the rain drained out all sound and made it seem like the boys had their own personal bubble of space. Just for themselves.

  
  


Langa's lips were damp from rain, slightly chapped and their rythm wasn't the best but Reki didn't care. 

  
  


When Reki pulled away he panted heavily and instantly missed the warmth from Langa's mouth on his own.

  
  


"I don't hate you… it's because I love you, _Langa."_ Reki had feared the words, but out there, only loud enough for Langa, only meant for Langa to hear, they felt safe and meant to be said.

  
  


Langa wrapped his arms around Reki. Their chests pressed together, faces inches apart just so they could see each other's eyes. _Yep, Langa was definitely crying._

  
  


Reki didn't care to wipe his tears away even as the rain slowed down. He let Langa see just how vulnerable he was. All the emotions he'd kept in, like gold in a bank for the past days.

  
  


At last Reki couldn't keep it together. He collapsed into Langa drawing them both to the ground. He buried his face into Langa's shoulder and put his arms around his neck. A handful of sobs managed to escape him, raw, honest and terrifying. He tried to stop them but it was impossible. He couldn't do anything else than against his will express the blended emotions flowing through his veins 

  
  


"I k-know I was childish," Reki stuttered, "I shouldn't have ignored you. But to see everything I've been working for at S be taken away so quickly, my reputation, name… you deserved it. You're an amazing skater and I wish I had your talent…"

  
  


Reki could feel Langa's hand in his hair. Brushing through the tangled red locks soothingly. Usually Reki would've felt embarrassed to have someone touch his hair, but Langa's slender fingers and careful strokes made him feel home, safe and accepted. The spikes hung low because of the rain and Reki hadn't bothered to put on his headband.

  
  


Reki noticed he was babbling on about nonsense that wouldn't make any sense if he didn't stop, so he looked up from Langa's shoulder and made sure his voice didn't waver.

  
  


"I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself then, knowing I could've done something to stop it."

  
  


The first smile of the evening. Reki watched the corners of Langa's mouth quirk upwards, his eyes displayed genuine happiness, maybe because someone had never loved him like that, tried to protect him like Reki wanted.

"I won't skate against ADAM."

  
  


A few hours ago that was one of the things Reki wanted to hear… but now.

  
  


"It's your dream. To get stronger. In order to do that you'll have to skate with the best. I won't hold you back. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

  
  


Langa contemplated it then placed a gentle kiss against Reki's forehead. "I promise to not hurt myself. But ADAM is a good opportunity for me to get stronger. I won't ever break promise again, ever."

  
  


Reki's eyes found their way back to a version of their usual shine. He removed one of his arms around Langa's neck and put his hand before his face, pinky outstretched.

  
  


Langa looked perplexed at Reki. Then mirrored his friends ( _boyfriend's?)_ movements. Reki crooked their pinkies together, then found Langa's other hand and intertwined his fingers with his. Reki placed their hands in his lap and reached out to press a kiss to Langa's lips.

" _Pinky promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful for critique and kudos. Please have in mind that English isn't my first language and I'm only 14 so I might've used wrong grammar and WHY doesn't ao3 have autocorrect??


End file.
